Remind Blue
Remind Blue (リマインドブルー Rimaindo Burū) is the seventh song featured on the album Mekakucity Reload. Background : This song does not (yet) have an official music video. : Remind Blue has parts of Summertime Record that Jin hadn’t been able to write about. The song Remind Blue was "supposed to be" Shintaro Kisaragi's song, but the lyrics turned out as something that applies to everyone. : (According to Jin, Kousuke Seto has his own Remind Blue, and it might be that Shuuya Kano thinks the same things.) : As a result of Jin's definition of "friends", which is "we think alike even without saying anything", it ended up becoming a song about the whole Mekakushi Dan. Jin's Comment : There are moments in which I get startled when people say, ‘You’re already an adult, after all’. Even though the environments where we’re born and raised, our talents and our features are different for each of us, at some point in time, we start being treated as ‘adults’ all alike. It’s a frustrating story. Because, before I realized it, I’d ended up growing into an ‘adult’, something that I didn’t want to become. However, one thing catches my attention. Despite my turning into an adult, there isn’t much difference from my childhood days. Today, too, I am thinking of reading manga, gaming and fooling around. I wonder what changed between my ‘child self’ and my ‘adult self’. I’d said there wasn’t much difference, but come to think of it, there’s just one thing. For some reason, I’ve come to reminisce to the ‘past’ awfully often. The protagonist of this song, too, suddenly recalls the past on a certain day upon becoming an adult. ‘Back to the day that was so bright I cried.’ Would you, who also became an ‘adult’, take a short detour along with this song as well?Translation by x0401x Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) The hazy path back home, The still pavement under the setting sun, My footsteps gradually speed up. “So that I’m not too late,” “So that I don’t lead somebody else astray…” Something flashes before my eyes before drifting away from me And out of sight once again. The month of august surfaces, Along with the sound of festival music. The road up the hill, blurred in a shade of ultramarine. “So that I don’t forget,” “So that it doesn’t overflow and spill…” My memories, though unreliable, keep on flickering before my eyes. It’s been so long, but I’m finally remembering now, That song you used to sing — The one the adults always hated to hear. The dark blue shadows, the sound of our laughter, Even the sorrow we felt back then. Though withered by heat of summer, They all remain in my heart still. Since those days, before we even Knew of the faint colours of our future, We’ve been pretending to be adults this whole time. The “today” we chased after the sound of cicadas to arrive at, The “yesterday” where we were all searching to obtain our own colours. We pass both of them by, Along with the sky dyed in the sunset. “So that this never changes,” “So that we don’t ever let go…” Our joined hands are suddenly separated. The month of August has now ended, Though its shadow seems to have doubled. And still, I continue to linger in my uncertain memories. Without wiping your teary eyes, You laughed, and said in a sorrowful voice — “I guess this is goodbye.” The shadows cast by the summer sun, the passing rain showers. Those feelings I wanted to say but couldn’t. I swapped them with boring words, And locked them in my heart. The colour of the light setting in the west is revived once more, No matter how hard we try, We brush past each other again, still unable to meet. “Today” we put on the same tired smile, because we now know too much. We’ve all entrusted our everything into our own “tomorrows.” I wonder if we’ll pass them both by, Along with all our misunderstandings. The sound of the end of summer, A roadway covered in vines, and the heat-haze. As if it’s suffocating, as if it’s beginning to waver… We’re still pretending to be adults, I’m sure of it — Still holding onto these feelings that remain untouched. The roar of the wind goes quiet… As the melody of the evening cool becomes nostalgic to me… The dark blue shadows, the sound of our laughter. As the season of goodbyes Loops again and again, It becomes a part of the distant past. As they grow further and further away, To a place we cannot reach — Left behind here, we will never change. The path home that I was hurrying down is now just an illusion, So let’s return to that day, when everything was so bright we cried. Why don’t we take a detour? Along with the me of “yesterday.”Translation by dennoushoujo Trivia *When the song was first revealed, it was speculated (before Jin's later confirmation) to potentially be a male singer due to the potential use of the Japanese pronoun "boku" (僕), which can be used by males. Users of "boku" included Hibiya Amamiya, Kousuke Seto, Shuuya Kano, Haruka Kokonose, and Konoha.Kagerou Project series, Mekakucity Actors **In comparison, Shintaro Kisaragi himself actually uses "ore" (オレ).Kagerou Project series, Mekakucity Actors Episode 1 This led to some confusion on if it was even Shintaro's own song to begin with. *The song was also speculated to be Kousuke Seto's due to a line translating roughly to "a roadway covered in vines". **However, Jin would later confirm it relates to and is about, or can be considered about, all of the Dan. *In the same line as "a roadway covered in vines", the "heat-haze" ("kagerou") is also mentioned. ("The sound of the end of summer, a roadway covered in vines, and the heat-haze. As if it's suffocating, as if it’s beginning to waver...")Song translation by Dennoushoujo * It was voted as the #29 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References Notes References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Reload Category:Songs